


Day 6: Little Red's Secret

by Mkayswritings



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Day 6, M/M, Retelling, classic fairytale retelling day, storybook, voltronwhimsicalweek, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 6th: Nov. 10th Storybook, classic fairytale retelling day.AU version about Little Red Riding Hood, once upon a time influence. Red turns into a wolf, Keith is Red. Shiro is a hunter who was known Keith since they were young as rumors about a wolf being spotted appears. The wolf is Keith who actually guards the village from danger, Shiro gets picked to hunt the wolf down before discovering that the wolf is his precious Keith.





	Day 6: Little Red's Secret

Huntsman and Huntresses have been around for centuries to fight against powerful beasts that cause destruction for the human race. Many villages around the world rely on these warriors to help take care of any issues that appear either from other humans or creatures, these warriors are the reason why there is peace. It’s unknown on how long this peace will actually last though since something can change it without caring what happens to the people. There is a village that lives deep in the mountains that are filled with Huntsman, Huntresses and even creatures of mythical race which has become a common thing across the land. A lot of villages have people of the mythical race which shows that peace can last between them and humans. This village was one of the few that first had elves, druids, and many others have come and gone over the years. This is the village where Keith and Shiro call home, but how long will the peace in their village last? It’s hard to say especially with the sudden appearance of a black-colored wolf. 

**Shiro’s pov**

A small sigh escaped my lips as I took a seat at the table while troubled thoughts ran through my head. The last few week have been pretty tough because of the wolf that has been spotted outside of the village. It’s unknown on how long the wolf has actually been here since this is the first time that it has actually been seen, everyone is thinking that this wolf has been around here for awhile though. I had to figure something out before anyone could get hurt, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt especially Keith. Hands found their way to my shoulders as a small smile graced my lips for a moment knowing who the hands belonged to

“Are you okay, Shiro?”

Looking up at Keith, I nodded while leaning into his hands since they were starting to rub against my shoulders gently

“I’m okay, just thinking about the issues with the wolf that has appeared.”

Keith went silent for a second, but he nodded before wrapping his arms around my neck leaning against me

“I’m sure that you will be able to figure it out, I know that you can.”

I let out another small sigh, hoping that Keith was right. It was unknown on why the wolf was here, but there had to be a reason for it. I just hope that I will be able to stop the creature before anything bad can happen, it’s unknown on what destruction they can cause even though they haven’t done anything yet. It’s best to stop this wolf though because of the concern that was expressed to me by the rest of the village, it’s not easy being the village chief, but I have to do my best to reassure everyone that this matter will be taken care of. I leaned my head back against Keith’s shoulder while his hands rubbed my shoulders still feeling the tension leave my shoulders which was distracting me. Keith always knew on how to make me feel better which I was grateful for, I just hope that this peace will continue between us and the village because of the creature that is lurking outside of our home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days had passed by as there suddenly were no signs of the wolf which was a bit strange since it seemed to just vanish. Things had calmed down because of the wolf not being around which was a plus, but I still wanted to keep an eye out for the creature since it could return at any moment. We didn’t know what suddenly caused it to just disappear, maybe it was just waiting for the chance to come back though. It was just a waiting game now to see if the creature was going to come back and cause chaos in the village once again, I really didn’t want to deal with the panicked villagers though. Getting them to calm down can be difficult and having to listen to the same concerns over and over again can get tiresome to hear since it seems to always be the same thing from the people here. At least, there was peace for now, but it was unknown on how long that was going to last especially when problems seem to occur on a daily basis. The one thing that made my day better was seeing Keith since he always knew how to help me relax and make it seem like everything was okay, I’m glad that we can share a life together even if I’m busy half of the time. But, I’m always going to find to way to make time for Keith, there’s no way that I would just let him get cut out of my life even if someone tries to force a rift between us. 

The day had been pretty peaceful despite Keith not coming by yet making me think that he probably got busy with work. It wasn’t a big surprise that he had a busy day since they had a habit of showing up randomly, he didn’t mind though since it meant that business was going well for the time being. I was about to head out for a bit when suddenly yelling was heard in the streets as the people were in a panic once again

“The wolf is back!”

My head snapped up at the scared shout before I moved to grab ahold of my bow to hunt down the creature that came back. I wasn’t going to let it get away this time because of the panic that it was causing among the rest of the villagers, I had to protect this place from any harm before anything bad could happen. Once I was outside, I got directed to where the wolf was seen to see if it could be stopped. There was nothing known about this wolf expect that it was a decent sized black wolf, it never came into the village though which was a bit strange. It didn’t act like a normal animal looking for food though since it just walked around the perimeter like it was looking for something out there. Calming the villagers was important though because of how bad the panic was among them, I just hope that I will be able to something with the one that was causing it in the first place.

The woods were quiet while I was crouched down looking for any signs that this wolf left behind, tracks or anything that would tell me where it went. A small breath escaped my lips as the search continued looking closely at the path in front of me, tracks soon appeared in the mud though. I measured about how big the pawprints were to my hand seeing that the wolf was of decent size which told me that this wasn’t going to be easy to take this wolf down. Shifting my weight, I moved to get up to continue tracking the black-furred creature that was probably a good distance ahead of me by now. Hopefully, I would be able to watch up to the wolf before it was able to slip away into the place that was its home. The village was counting on me to stay safe which was a promise that I was planning to keep because of all the people that lived there and Keith. I didn’t want anything to happen him, he was important to me. Keith was the one person that I needed and wanted in my life for as long as possible, I always wanted him by my side for as long as time would let us. Standing up once again, I started to follow the path once more to find the one that I was trying to track and stop them from causing anymore chaos with the rest of the villagers.

Time did become a blur, it seemed like I have been tracking this wolf for a bit now. It was getting a bit harder to find out where they had gone, it seemed that this wolf knew this forest really well. With a snap of a twig, my head turned before the black wolf was spotted standing a short distance away from me. I let out a small breath while kneeling down with my hand resting against one of the arrows, I had a chance and it was one that I had to take. Pulling the bow back, I calmed my breathing before releasing the string that was holding the arrow back aimed that the creature. Hearing the yelp, the wolf jumped before moving to go further into the forest trying to get away from me as fast as possible. I wasn’t going to let them go that easily though, the wolf had to be stopped before someone could get hurt. Blood had fallen onto the ground which gave me an easy trail to follow because of how bad the wound that the wolf had received, I knew that eventually they were going to fall in the ground. What was going to happen next though was the last thing that I expected, I had hurt my Keith.

An arrow was sticking out of Keith’s side as his blood flowed onto the ground, the bow slipped from my hand before I kneeled down him as quickly as I could. My arms made their way around his limp body resting him against my chest and holding pressure against the wound

“Keith...?”

Those violet eyes that I loved so much were closed, but his chest was moving with each breath that he took. I was relieved that he was still breathing, but I needed to get him back to the village to get the proper care that Keith needed. Placing a kiss on his forehead, I moved to pick him up to head back to the village as fast as I could

“Hang on, Keith.... Please hang on.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My head was resting against my hands which were wrapped around Keith’s at the moment who was still unconscious at the moment. The doctor was able to stabilize him, he just needed to rest and wake up on his own. I was hoping that he would make up soon though since I wanted to see those violet eyes of him looking at me, I just wanted him to be okay. I kept his hand held between mine though giving it a gentle kiss once in awhile pleading for him to wake up 

“Please.... Please wake up soon, Keith... I need to know that you’re okay.”

**Keith’s pov**

Everything felt heavy as I slowly was coming back to my senses of the world around me, familiar fabric was laying underneath me with the warmth that I’ve felt many times wrapped around my hand. I knew where I was, I was safe at home with the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my time with. My eyes flickered open as I shifted a bit trying to get comfortable before the throbbing pain in my side made me stop moving, my teeth gritted in pain squeezing the hand tightly that I was holding. The ache was throbbing before that familiar voice I knew so well cut through the pain

“Keith! Ssh... it’s okay.”

Fingers made their way through my hair causing myself to learn into it, heavy breaths filled the air while I focused on calming my breathing because of the pain I felt in my side. Shiro continued to talk those reassuring words to me until I was able to calm down, my breathing eventually returned to normal though. A gentle kiss was placed on my forehead before we finally made eye contact with each other. Concern was written all over Shiro’s face as it did look like he was about to cry, I could tell by the watery look that was in his eyes. I tried to give him a reassuring smile though

“Hey... it’s okay, I’m okay.”

There was a shake of his before his forehead landed against the hand that he was holding, his shoulders were trembling while tears started to hit the surface of my skin

“Kashi...”

Shifting a bit, I moved to sit up trying to ignore the pain in my side the best that I could. Placing my hands against the side of his face, I made Shiro look up at me before giving him another gentle smile

“I’m okay, what happened wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know.”

Shiro crawled into the bed with me after giving his hand a gentle tug, I wanted to cuddle with him which hopefully would help him feel better. I knew that I would had a lot of explaining to do though, I would tell him everything. Hopefully, it would be enough to calm the villagers and my reasons for wandering around outside the village. I was doing it for their safety, this place was my home and I wanted to keep Shiro safe also. 

The tears soon came to an stop as our foreheads were touching, I gave him a reassuring smile though

“I’m okay, I know that I have a lot of explaining to do. I’ll tell you everything to, no secrets between us.”

Shiro nodded who closed his eyes for a moment giving a relieved sigh for a moment

“Okay Keith... I do have a lot of questions... Only if you are willing to share.”

A light smile graced my lips while Shiro moved held me closer to him, I knew that he was still worried about the whole thing. Everything was going to be okay though, I wasn’t going to blame him for what happened. It wasn’t his fault, nothing that happened wasn’t his fault. There would be no more secrets between us though, I wasn’t going to hide anything from him again.


End file.
